Zijn er nog Kroketten/Extra/De spelrondes
Naast de vele kroketten en het vele gelach is 'Zijn er nog Kroketten?' een quiz, een waanzinnig krokante quiz over 2013. In een quiz zijn er uiteraard verschillende spelrondes, en deze vind je hier. Van de limbo-act van Koningin Fabiola na de kroning van Koning Filip, bestaan helaas geen beelden. Maar heel wat andere topmomenten van 2013 zijn wél gefilmd. In de eerste ronde selecteert Jonas drie geestige beelden van het jaar, waarover beide teams vragen krijgen voorgeschoteld. Om het snelst afdrukken is de boodschap. En juist antwoorden liefst ook. De tweede ronde heeft elke dag een andere naam. Nathalie en Dimitri gieten een opvallend nieuwsfeit, een gebeurtenis of trend uit 2013 in een gloednieuw verbaal of non-verbaal spel, terwijl hun teamleden zo veel mogelijk juiste antwoorden proberen te raden. Wat mag u verwachten? Jan Becaus Foèveuh!, De Gemeentelijke Administratieve Sanctie, Woorden Verboden en het nu al legendarische Waaj Is Jejoen?. * S01E01: Waaj Is Jejoen? * S01E02: Jan Becaus Foèveuh! * S01E03: Woorden Verboden * S01E04: Woorden Verboden * S01E05: De Gemeentelijke Administratieve Sanctie * S01E06: Waaj Is Jejoen? Voor wie het nieuwe jaar in wil met een strakke look is peperdure plastische chirurgie overbodig, want bij 'Zijn er nog Kroketten?' kost een make-over niets. In de derde ronde geven we enkele bekende Vlamingen een gratis "feestlift" door de ene het gezicht van de andere BV cadeau te doen. Aan beide teams om te raden wie de gemixte bekende Vlamingen zijn. 2013 was zonder twijfel ook het jaar van Jan Met De Pet. Meer dan eens stonden totaal onbekende Vlamingen plots in het middelpunt van de belangstelling om nadien weer geruisloos in de anonimiteit te verdwijnen. Maar uit die anonimiteit roepen wij zo'n onbekende held nog één keer terug. Aan beide teams om te raden waarom Jan Met De Pet dit jaar even brandend actueel was. * S01E01: Koen Demonie, een landbouwer uit West-Vlaanderen, had een fokstier gekocht en ontdekte nadien dat deze aan de verkeerde kant dekt. Het bijbehorende filmpje vind je hier. * S01E02: Sofie Verret en Gerry Dumortier, een pasgehuwd koppel uit Berlaar, stuitten op het einde van hun huwelijksdag op een muur met 315 bakken bier, de voorgevel van hun huis. De lege flesjes - 7.560 in totaal - waren in de tuin gelegd. * S01E03: Ulrike Vercammen kreeg tijdens een opwarmingsmatch van KV Mechelen. * S01E04: Michel Van Damme, kamerbewaarder bij de senaat, kondigde op 21 juli 2013 - alsook 20 jaar geleden bij koning Albert II - koning Filip aan bij zijn eedaflegging. * S01E05: José Maertens', een bewoner van Zedelgem, straat lag plots vol eurobiljetten. Zo'n dertig inwoners uit het West-Vlaamse Zedelgem konden eerst hun ogen niet geloven, maar begonnen dan zo snel ze konden de biljetten bijeen te graaien. Bron van al dat geluk: vluchtende dieven die tijdens een politieachtervolging een gestolen kluis uit hun auto hadden gegooid. Het Brugse parket spreekt schande van zoveel geldzucht. * S01E06: Emiel Pauwels won op 94-jarige leeftijd de 60 meter sprint op het EK atletiek indoor voor veteranen. Alles Kan Nog is het motto van de vijfde en laatste ronde. Omdat in deze ronde simpelweg... alles nog kan. De rol van de captains is hier uitgespeeld en de twee bekende Vlamingen vechten een rechtstreeks geheugenduel uit. Ze krijgen allebei een snelle montage met 8 figuren uit 2013 geserveerd en moeten zich er nadien zoveel mogelijk proberen te herinneren. Spannend. En cruciaal. Want er staat 1 jaar gratis kroketten op het spel.